


No todo es Kamui, al fin y al cabo

by AnemoneHeart



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, Nagisa decide vigilar a su rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No todo es Kamui, al fin y al cabo

**Author's Note:**

> Emi es adorable y Nagisa lo es también, así que nació esto. Yay.

-”No necesitas esconderte, ¿sabes?”-

 

Al ver que la otra chica no responde a su llamado decide acercarse a su escondite (detras de ese roble, espiando por un costado del cartel de descuento que cuelga de este. Uno de sus zapatos rosados se ve perfectamente en el espacio entre el anuncio y el suelo), lo que hace que Nagisa retroceda sobre sus pasos, ocultandose en el lado contrario del arbol. Podria jurar que había escuchado un ligero gruñido, como de gato mojado, venir de ella.

 

Tal vez no quiere hablar, supone entonces.

 

-”Kamui kun esta en la tienda hoy”-

 

Nagisa frunce el ceño aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia, inflando sus mejillas a juego.

Era adorable, simplemente.

 

-”Lo se, Nagisa te esta vigilando”-

 

Emi parpadeo unos intantes, sorprendida ( _confundida_ ), hasta que su mente le dio una buena explicacion. Se llevo una mano a la boca para cubrir una risa inminente y la pequeña le gruño nuevamente y casi, casi, casi juraria que su cabello se erizo un poco.

Adorable, adorable.

 

Emi dio un paso largo y le tomo de la mano, a lo que la ojiverde lanzo un gruñido nuevamente, y comenzo a caminar de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

 

-”¡Waah!, ¿que?”-

 

-“Si querias ser amigas solo necesitabas decirlo, Nagisa chan”-

 

Las protestas siguientes no llegaron a oidos de Emi, tan ocupada ella en el dilema de si su nueva amiga preferiria pastel o galletas.

 

+

 

La sesion de vigilancia termino volviendose una tradicion semanal de una porcion de Milfuelle (dos si tenian mucho apetito) y una taza de te con limón. En su defensa, Nagisa entendio que es dificil odiar a alguien que esta casi tan emocionada con tu boda imaginaria como tu lo estas.


End file.
